100 Bad Days
by fishstickcat23
Summary: Canada has always had bad luck, and now it's gotten even worse, what will he do when everthing he’s ever known gets taken away? Who will he meet? What will happen? And will Canada be able to find his glasses? All can be answered in-! 100 Bad Days!
1. Prolouge

Canada gave a small sigh as he slid a heavy wooden chair back, the slow drawn out squeaking of wood scratching wood made him cringe as he took his seat. This wasn't a normal world meeting, in fact this wasn't a world meeting at all, it was just a simple meeting between country and leader that filled the Canadian with dread.

It amused him that he couldn't exactly place why? There hadn't been any economic problems, or conflicts with other nations, there weren't any problems with the humans either, even the weather had taken on a docile role lately..

So why did he suddenly feel so.. Off?

The snow outside was falling softly, making the air around it shine with a gorgeous heavenly glow, the glittery snowfall was beautiful and yet simple, and the Canadian couldn't help but stare at the window with longing.

Instead of being outside, he was stuck in a small room that was overcrowded by books and papers, which reeked of a stuffy old mildew smell that made him want to gag.

'It's just going to be a quick meeting, nothing important,' he muttered to himself trying to calm his, 'on edge,' nerves.

Canada jumped as the door suddenly opened and a short, but terribly disheveled man hurried in with a stack of obviously unorganised papers in his arms.

"Terribly sorry for the wait, but I had some things to take care of~" The man hummed and placed the papers on the desk. Canada gave a slightly awkward smile and waved his hand as if to say, 'it's fine.' He had dealt with this human many times before and was definitely used to his rushed and messy demeanour.

A sudden wave of anxiety overtook him as he realised he didn't remember the human's name.

For a brief second Canada's smile faltered and a look of worry flashed on his face. He never had any trouble with memory before. (After all nations had very strong memories and practically photographic memories when it came to names)

Living for as long as they do, memory was one of the most important aspects of their immortality. Without it.. Well, he wasn't entirely sure, but Canada always suspected they'd go insane.

Forgetting something so soon was.. Pretty frightening.

Canada shook his head and tuned back into what the man was rambling on about. Still, in the back of his mind the thought of forgetting the human's name bothered him.

'Now if this was my actual leader I wouldn't have this problem,' Canada thought with a twinge of bitterness.

Normally he should have been talking to his country's actual leader in this situation, but he was busy and Canada didn't want to cause problems, so he was okay with talking to someone else.

'As long as what's said is passed along, it doesn't matter who I talk with..' He thought once more, but once again a small piece of himself didn't actually believe it.

"S-So what is the reason for this meeting?" He asked, attempting to sound professional while simultaneously avoiding eye contact and shuffling his feet.

It wasn't that he didn't know how to talk or act properly, it was more that the foreboding feeling in the pit of his stomach caused him to get tongue tied, which embarrassed him, and when he got embarrassed he practically fell apart. Canada knew he became quieter and more clumsy when he was nervous or embarrassed, he knew, but had no idea how to prevent it.

"I mean.. I didn't do anything wrong.. Right?" Canada whispered, his voice shook slightly and he mentally cursed himself for how weak he must have looked.

"No," the man sighed as he ran his fingers through the rat nest he called hair, "You haven't done anything wrong, it's more like.. How should I explain it?" He questioned while looking at Canada with a piercing gaze.

"We just, don't need you anymore."

Canada's mouth went dry and he felt his face pale, "I-I don't.. Wha—"

"Let me explain, you represent us right? But who do you represent us for?"

"You represent us for other nations."

The man stood up and began pacing around the room, his voice had a calculated coldness to it that sent shivers down Canada's spine.

"If none of those nations remember you, then what's the point? What's YOUR point? I don't mean to sound rude Canada, honestly I don't, I'm just relaying what the higher ups told me to say, but seriously. You're a joke."

Canada couldn't believe what he was hearing, this couldn't.. Couldn't be happening? This had to be a dream, or one of America's cruel pranks.

He wasn't actually getting fired from a job he was born to do? Right?

That feeling of horror that he felt when he first walked into the room took hold of his entire body and he couldn't even speak. It felt like he was watching everything from some sickening movie screen..

"Anyways the paper work is already in order, you are officially not Canada anymore."

The man had no ounce of remorse in his voice, he just kept pacing around the room, maneuvering through the mountains of books and papers like a snake.

"How we assume it'll work is that you will be pretty much a human, but you'll never age or die of age. Of course you can still die in anyway a human can, so don't do something stupid." He added the last part abruptly, his strong voice quivered for only a second and Canada felt like he could detect a hint of worry, but he had no idea why..

'Does he think I'm going to become suicidal?' Canada wondered sadly, he was still very much in shock from what he was being told. It hurt.. Being told he wasn't needed by the only place he ever truly felt wanted.

"Think of that one nation that no longer officially exists, I don't care about his name so don't expect me to know it. His country is no longer here, and for that matter accepting of him, but he's still around," the man continued, not noticing that Canada was deep in thought.

"We have a house set up for you, it's in a spot far in the mountains on an animal reserve, you'll get weekly pay checks, just think of it as retirement. You can go wherever you want, do whatever you feel like, we don't care. You just can't attend meetings or interact politically with any other nation."

Now the man stopped right behind his desk, spinning around he faced Canada or well.. He faced 'Ex-Canada', so suddenly that the Canadian was startled out of his thinking, "We're sorry it has to end up this way, but it just had to be done, you don't represent us the way we are. If you did? You would have been remembered by now."

Canada flinched, but he didn't disagree.. After all the human was right.. If he represented Canada the way he should have, then maybe.. Just maybe he would've been remembered? Maybe he wouldn't have had to spend Holidays alone? Maybe he would have been able to have a birthday party where everyone knew whose birthday it actually was? Maybe.. Maybe he would have had friends?

It was all too much for Canada to process, he could feel tears welling up in his eyes and gave himself another mental curse.

He couldn't cry here of all places! That would only prove the point that he was unfit to be a nation! Bitting his lip to prevent from bursting into tears, Canada nodded his head, "I-I understand.." He whispered, his voice cracking with each syllable.

In a daze Canada stood from his chair, his knees buckled and he nearly fell down. Without a word he steadied himself and slowly turned towards the door.

"Oh and Canada, you can't use your name anymore so you might want to create a human name. You can come back later to fill out the forms and listen to all the regulations, and before I forget. Thank you for your many years of servicing our country."

Canada didn't even turn around, he didn't care. He was filled with so many emotions at once that it was almost as if he short circuited.

"I wasn't in the army, I was your country."

He never meant to say it out loud, but it didn't matter.. Without another word Canada walked out of the room, and slowly headed towards his home.

As he walked, Canada looked at the snow with disgust. It looked so beautiful and simple.. And yet it had an innocently demonic chill to it that laughed mockingly at the now former nation.

**Thank you for checking out my fic! òwó**

**Hopefully I'll be able to keep up with this and the second chapter should be out soon! **

**I'm hoping to get better as this goes on and improve my writing for better stories and for this one to be better too :D**

**Anyways that's all for now!~**

**Ciao! ~('･ω･')~**

**Words: 1455 (not including this bit uwu)**

**02/15/2019**


	2. Chapter 1- “Who are you?”

Matthew looked at the empty house with an expression that mimicked how hollow his once-home now appeared. He couldn't even believe it was the same house.. He had lived in it for decades, maybe even centuries? He wasn't sure. Matthew's memory had degraded rapidly since he found out he wasn't technically a nation anymore.. In fact he could barely recall anything that was before World War One.

"Kumahiru what am I going to do?" He asked the little polar bear, who was happily pretending an empty cardboard box was an airplane.

Kumajirou didn't even look up.

"Who are you?"

Despite the circumstances Matthew smiled. Kumajirou didn't mean it, Matthew didn't mean it either, it was a little game both him and his bear played. He'd call the bear by the wrong name, and Kumajirou would ask who he was, pretending to have forgotten.

"I'm Canada," Matthew replied with a sarcastic grin.

Matthew was about to finish packing the last box when his phone interrupted him.

"Bonjour, que-est que c'est?" He asked, while rubbing at his eyes in annoyance.

'Why does France always call at terrible times!' He thought. Despite the agressive sentence, there wasn't any real anger behind it.

Just pathetic frustration.

He hadn't slept in at least two days, perhaps even longer.. The Canadian was terrified that he'd go to sleep, and never wake up..

He couldn't help but think that he'd completely vanish like the Roman Empire did.

After all, what good was he for if he wasn't a nation anymore?

"WhoAA what's with the French, dude? You practically never use that stuff anymore? Especially with me!"

Matthew's eyes widened and he hastily apologised, "Sorry Al, force of habit, I've been talking with France lately and I thought you were him, and you know how he prefers me speaking French-"

"Anyways!" America cut Matthew off suddenly, "You know how every year I have that Christmas party right!"

Matthew nodded, and then realised Alfred couldn't see him, "Y-Yeah?"

"Well dude guess what! It's literally in a couple of days I'm so excited! You probably forgot again didn't you?"

For once America wasn't wrong.

Matthew's face instantly flushed a bright red and he felt ashamed at having been called out.

"N-Nah I knew, a-anyway's who are you inviting this time?" He asked trying to quickly change the subject.

It worked perfectly and the American got even louder with excitement, "EVERYONE!" He shouted before quickly rambling out a list of names.

Matthew held the phone away and rubbed at his ears, 'And here comes the headache,' he thought a bit bitterly as he listened to the American's yelling.

He wasn't going to say anything about the unbearable volume though, especially since his brother was in such a good mood.

America happily told him how he was able to convince every country to come, and how he was most proud of convincing Switzerland and Austria. From what Matthew could piece together it sounded more like his brother had bribed them with- wait did he say cheese? But hold on, another thing was bothering the Canadian, there was one name America didn't mention?

"Wait? You didn't mention Russia? Is he not coming this time?" He asked while simultaneously pacing around the room idly.

Matthew received an awkward pause and heard America cough briefly, "Uhh yeah um he.. He didn't want to come! He's super busy!"

It was obvious that America was lying.. But Matthew didn't have the strength of mind to ask why.

Plus he had a general idea since his brother and Russia were in a bit of a disagreement at the moment, but was that really a reason to leave him out of a party that everyone would be at?

I mean sure he might be having problems with Russia, but does that mean he has problems with Ivan?

Just trying to analyse the American's actions gave Matthew a migraine.

"Okay Al, but I don't really feel up to a party right now.." Matthew said quietly, his eyes stung once again and he covered them with a sigh. 'Curse sleep deprivation!' He mentally yelled and made a quiet promise to try going to bed early.

"But you've got to go!! Every country will be here!!"

Matthew winced as though he'd been struck. He still hadn't told America that he wasn't technically a nation anymore, or that his country basically threw him away.. Thankfully all the countries had secret human names for when they wanted to do something inside their country, or be more friendly with one another without it being related to politics, so that was one issue out of the way..

But he still hated that America referred to him as a country. It was like a slap in the face every time.

"Al, I really have to tell you somet-"

"Oh shoot! Sorry Mattie gotta go! I just forgot I'm suppose to pick England up from the airport! He's going to be so mad at me!" America's loud laughter drowned out everything he was trying to say.

Matthew smiled wistfully, "Okay Al, bye, good luck with England," He said softly and ended the call.

'Why did that phone call feel so pointless?' Matthew asked himself sadly.

'And why couldn't it have lasted longer?'

His brother's laughter echoed in his head making him painfully aware at just how quiet his empty house was.

There were a couple of boxes, yes, but other than that.. Nothing.. No more furniture, nothing on the walls, no rugs, it was as though the house had been stripped of everything that made it, well.. To say simply. Home..

Matthew's gaze stopped abruptly at a small scrape on the floor, it wasn't very large, in fact it was roughly about the size of his pinkie, but he smiled thinking back to how the jagged line got there.

It was the only time that he had people over and they actually saw him.

England had gotten drunk and tried to get him and America to do some dance they did as kids and attempted to sit down to watch, but ended up bumping into the coffee table making it fall, and then like a domino he fell back onto the couch making it fall too. Thankfully no one was hurt and everyone had a good laugh out of seeing England acting like such a klutz.

Matthew's smile faltered and his eyes took on a dull sullen look. Then the next morning no one saw him. Despite having laughed and joked with them all the night before, they still couldn't remember him. He even waved his hand right in front of his brother's face, only to get a blank stare..

Why was it that even the happy memories weren't fully happy? Why did he hav-

"Who are you?" Matthew's darkening thoughts were interrupted by a sudden Kumajirou tugging on his pant's leg.

For a second he looked at his friend with a mixture of sadness and thanks before shaking off his solemn mood.

"I'm Canada!" He forced a laugh and picked the little bear up.

"And as such I must take care of my people! So how about it Kumajito? Shall we get some dinner?" He asked while ruffling the bear's fur.

Kumajirou nodded his head vigorously making the Canadian smile.

'At least I'm still good for something,' He thought happily before going to the fridge to make some food.

Sadly there wasn't much to choose from: just a loaf of bread, some jam, and half a bottle of orange juice left. (Which Matthew was a good 80% sure had spoiled by now)

"Well Kumu it's either: A) Jam with bread, B) Bread with jam, or my personal favourite, C) Bread with a side of jam," Matthew grinned as he pulled out the fridge's only contents.

Kumajirou huffed making his fur stand on end for a brief second before begrudgingly grabbing for the bread and jam.

"Ah, I see you have chosen the bread with a side of jam~" Matthew chuckled, for this one moment he felt completely carefree. The past week never existed, sadness isn't a problem, loneliness? Never heard of such a word. For this tiny minuscule moment Matthew needed to just have a little fun, no matter how ridiculous it seemed.

"What a good choice monsieur, shall I open a bottle of our finest aged Châteaux Cheval Or-ange~" Matthew twirled an imaginary moustache and poured two small glasses of the stale smelling orange juice, pausing only to hand one over to Kumajirou and quickly downing the other.

Immediately Matthew erupted into a coughing fit that turned quickly into hysterical laughter, "Yeah please don't drink that Kumi," he chuckled again while throwing the spoiled drink in a trash bag.

"Whu-re-yuh," Kumajirou smacked as he spoke..

The little bear had made a not so little mess with the jam..

Jam stuck to his fur clumping it together in little purple patches, and the floor around him had been splotched with the stuff.

"Kumahiro! What have you done!" Matthew laughed, not even the slightest upset. "You know what this means!" He smirked giving the bear a maniacal look.

"A-"

"Nu! Dnt-saeh-t!" Kumajirou begged while looking around wildly for an exit. Matthew gave him a wide grin and his laughter echoed in the light of his eyes.

"_You'll neeed A~"_

"_A Bath!"_ He shouted making grabs for Kumajirou, who had bolted towards the living room shouting, 'nu,' as he fled.

Matthew had chased Kumajirou for a full thirty minutes, the bear expertly dodged all of his attempts at capture. The only reason the Canadian was even able to catch him was because Kumajirou stopped to eat some more bread in the kitchen..

Matthew carried the struggling bear all the way to the bathroom where he proceeded to give the most excruciatingly long bath known to bear kind.

Meaning it was a full ten minutes..

"Awe Kumee don't you like bubbles?" Matthew asked Kumajirou while scooping some bubbles out of the bath and plopping them on the bear's head.

Matthew received only a glare in response.

Kumajirou took this as the perfect opportunity to escape, as quick as a bear who detests water could, he jumped out of the bath slinging water everywhere.

"Kumajeeji no!" Matthew shouted slipping on the floor while bolting after Kumajirou.

"Come here you naughty thing!" He shouted tackling the bear in a hug.

Matthew laughed as they both were sprawled out on the floor completely soaked, but for all things considered they were happy.

"It's not the greatest situation, but we'll manage won't we," Matthew smiled to Kumajirou.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Matthew," he replied before yawning and closing his eyes to rest a bit.

**Thank you for reading chapter two! òwó**

**I felt like this chapter was a bit everywhere and I didn't like it too much tbh but don't worry I'll get it together! :D**

**Anyways that's all for now!~**

**Ciao! ~('･ω･')~**

**Words: 1790 (not including this bit uwu)**

**02/18/2019**


	3. Chapter 2- Careful Decisions

Canada laughed and nudged America's arm lightly, "Al! You can't say those things!" He smiled as he watched his brother torment a flustered England.

"Awe it's not my fault Iggy's shy~" America teased and poked at England's bright red face.

Canada giggled in amusement thinking how much England reminded him of a volcano.

'Just imagine a volcano with huge bushy eyebrows and a big frown!' He burst into fits of uncontrollable laughter at the ridiculous thought.

"I am not shy!" He heard England call as America teased him again.

"Am too~"

"Am not!"

"Am so!"

_"THAT'S NOT EVEN PROPER ENGLISH!"_

Canada laughed again and grinned at the two, he was so happy to be able to spend time with them again. It had been so long since they were able to remember him.

But, something felt a bit.. Weird? Almost like they were being watched?

He heard rustling in a nearby bush and turned his head away for a split second, staring at the leaves curiously, but Canada couldn't find any reason to be suspicious..

Shaking his head he tore his eyes away from the bush, only to find that America and England had walked ahead a little ways.

'Strange, when did they get so far?' The Canadian wondered, his smile faltered but he didn't think much of it. After all he did zone out, and they could've easily not noticed he stopped.

Canada sprinted towards them, but America and England still looked far away, in fact..

_They looked farther!_

An alien sense of panic washed over the Canadian making his every being tremble with fear.

'Why can't I catch up?'

'Why do I feel so afraid?'

'WHY ARE THEY LEAVING ME!'

He screamed mentally, his brother's laughter sounded like a distant echo and his shape a blurred blob.

"Wait!" Canada panted, "Wait don't leave me! I'm coming hold on! Just.." No one was around him now, no America, no England. Even the scenery had left him for the sickly pale whiteness of nothing itself.

"Just don't leave me.." Canada let out a hysterical sob, his voice cracked and he rubbed at his eyes furiously in a pathetic attempt of calming himself down.

To his absolute horror, when he lifted his hand he could no longer see it. He stared in disbelief as his arm slowly disappeared, as though he were being erased.

He screamed, but America and England were long gone.

There was no one around to hear him.

"Wait no! No I'm Canada this can't happen!" He yelled desperately, but the vanishing didn't stop, it kept climbing and climbing until he himself had completely vanished into the cruel backdrop.

'I'm Canada..'

Matthew suddenly shot up from the floor, tears streaming down his chalk white face as he stared at the bare wall in silence.

It had been so long since he had a nightmare, but since he had the mentality of a human now he wasn't surprised he hadn't had one sooner. The fears he was able to ignore.. Felt so much bigger now.

Another tear trickled down and Can- no, Matthew, pulled Kumajirou into a hug, startling the sleepy bear.

"Who are-" The bear asked groggily, he was still trying to process what was going on.

_"I'm Matthew-I'm Matthew-I'm Matthew-I'm Matthew-I'm Matthew-I'm Matthew-I'm Matthew-I'm Matthew_, a choked off sob followed and Kumajirou didn't dare ask the question again.

They stayed like this for thirty minutes before Matthew finally pulled away, "How about we go into town today?" He asked quietly, as though the entire episode hadn't occurred. His eyes were puffed up from crying and he still had the remnants of tears on his cheeks, but Matthew still smiled a big, happy, (and incredibly fake) smile.

Kumajirou nodded sadly, but Matthew took no note in his friend's sadness as he jumped up from the floor and stretched out.

"Jeez Kumne! We really should have slept on the bed! I feel so sore," he laughed a hollowed laugh and continued with his rambling, "I didn't even change into pyjamas! Guess that just means we'll be able to go exploring the town sooner! Tomorrow's Christmas Eve, I'm sure there's going to be some interesting things around!"

Matthew picked up Kumajirou and started out the door, he paused only when his hand was inches from the doorknob. "Maybe we should clean ourselves up a bit eh?" He asked with a laugh, the reflection in the shiny brass showed an unbelievably messy and utterly deranged looking Canadian.

Matthew's hair was sticking straight up, and in some places it was twirled around like when you stomp in a circle on grass, his glasses were on crookedly, and his face looked (To say simply) like an absolute wreck.

Setting Kumajirou down, Matthew trudged over to the kitchen sink and splashed some water on his face, making sure to take his glasses off first of course.

The cold water easily calmed his nerves and the nauseating feeling from the nightmare felt like a distant memory.

Plus his hair normally never looked too bad, so all he had to do was run his fingers through it a couple of times and put on his glasses.

With a genuine smile Matthew snatched Kumajirou from where he was blissfully swating away at a lone dust bunny, and marched out the door.

"The day started bad Kumnu, but that's the good thing about bad days, they'll only get better," he said to Kumajirou as they passed a tree covered in snow.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Matthew," he chuckled and poked the bear's nose gently, "And don't you forget it Kumawhat'sit'sname."

They passed many things on their walk: A bird carrying a twig, some poorly made snowmen that some children attempted to make, even a single shoe in the middle of the sidewalk. But Matthew didn't really care about any of that, the only thing he was aware of was-

'Why the maple syrup and overdone pancakes is it so cold out here!?!' Matthew thought with a shiver as he held Kumajirou closer.

-how cold it was.

Matthew was shaking uncontrollably and goosebumps covered his arms like paint. He'd never had any problems with being cold. In fact he was pretty much immune to it, he could stand out in freezing weather with nothing but shorts and a T-shirt on and feel perfectly fine. Which may have been exactly what he was wearing now.. But that was besides the point, he should've been fine!

'Does this mean I have the tolerance of a human now too?' He asked himself sadly.

He use to enjoy playing in the snow so much, when everyone forgot him the snow was always there to remember. It was even more amazing when he'd go on long hiking adventures farther up north, and was able to see the northern lights dancing in the darkened sky in nothing but shorts, a tank top, and sandales.

Matthew might not have looked it, but he really enjoyed nature.

'I guess it's not that bad, I mean I can still do all the things I use to, but I'll just need to prepare more!' He thought with fake happiness, he was trying so hard to be optimistic..

Matthew was so deep in thought that he didn't realise he passed a convenience store until he felt Kumajirou nibbling on his arm in annoyance.

"Gah! Kumnah what are you doing!" Matthew shouted in surprise. Kumajirou huffed and pointed to the store, "Go," the bear simply said.

Matthew smiled and ruffled Kumajiriou's fur, "Thanks Kumba, I would've probably frozen to death without you!" He laughed and received a, 'Who are you,' from the bear.

"I'm Matthew," he said as he pushed open the doors to the store and was instantly greeted with a wave of warm air.

The shop was rather large for a convenience store, they even had a small clothing section on one side which Matthew immediately flocked to.

He picked out a fluffy dark blue jacket that had a small embroidered Canadian flag in the corner with a cheaply made fur hood, a pair of socks that had a rubber duck pattern on it, some slightly too long jeans, some snow white ear muffs, and a pair of boots that looked like they'd last about a week.

"Hey Kunah you want to say it or me?" Matthew asked Kumajirou with a silly grin. The bear cocked his head to the side in confusion and stared up blankly.

Matthew's smile widened as he walked slowly towards the register, "Well this was _convenient_," he laughed at Kumajirou's deadpanned expression.

They passed some alcohol and Canada had a wistful look in his eyes, 'I bet I have a human's tolerance to that too.' He thought sadly, before a sudden thought made him stop in his tracks and turn around so quickly he nearly stepped on Kumajirou.

'Wait! I have a human's tolerance to that too!'

A mischievous smile spread quickly over his face and he grabbed the largest bottle of vodka he could find before practically bouncing over to the check out.

The cashier was a middle aged man with an unkept beard and eyes that held a mix of amusement and also judgement.

"That's a pretty big bottle for a boy like you?" He said with a chuckle as he rang up everything.

Matthew laughed and nodded his head as he paid for the things, "Probably, but I figured why not?"

The man chuckled and said a quick goodbye, 'That kid is going to have the worst time tomorrow,' was his only thought as he watched Matthew go.

"Well Kumdos, I was going to go explore the town with you today, but I think I'd much rather stay in," Matthew said with a sparkle in his eye. It was the first time he had felt such excitement.

It wasn't that he loved alcohol, oh no he rather disliked it, frankly speaking, he just really wanted to know what it was like to be drunk..

As a nation he had an unnatural tolerability, since his citizens tended to be less of the drunkard sort.

Unlike a certain Englishman he knew..

Other than England and Prussia, Matthew wasn't sure how many other countries were able to experience a human's version of drunkenness.

It was immature and he knew that, but he thought that he was entitled to a little immaturity.

"We'll order a pizza and then tomorrow we'll go exploring!" Matthew hummed as he walked with Kumajirou. He had completely forgotten to change before he left the store, so he was back to being freezing again.

Kumajirou pawed halfheartedly at the bag, causing Matthew to scold him.

"Kumahito you know I don't condone drinking, there's absolutely no way I'm letting you drink this. It's not good for you, and the only reason why I am is because I'm going to test out the limits of my semi-human situation." Matthew stated, looking at the bear sternly.

It was as though his lecture fell on deaf ears and Kumajirou dug his paws into the bag, pulling out the earmuffs. Matthew blinked in confusion before laughing, "Oh no! I'm sorry Kumhe! I thought.. Oh gosh I'm so sorry!" He said in between laughs.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Matthew," Matthew said with a grin as he opened the door to there once-home.

Matthew and Kumajirou were scheduled to relocate on Christmas Eve, which was why Matthew wanted to see the town one last time, but he figured he'd just push to stay another day.

'Plus if I leave on Christmas I can pretend it's a gift to myself!" Matthew thought while simultaneously ordering a pizza.

Sitting down next to Kumajirou Matthew took out the bottle and opened it slowly, the seal made a very audible crackling sound as it broke.

"Okay Kunemo, you're job is to stop me from doing anything crazy, got that? And no making me order whale meat okay? I know you did that to England so don't even try denying it."

Kumajirou gave a guilty shrug and a, "Who are you," which Matthew promptly ignored.

Matthew closed his eyes and tilted back his head taking a swig of the drink, his whole mouth burned and he started coughing uncontrollably.

"Ohmy maple syrup covered pancakes, that's awful!" He hacked out in between coughs, "It tastes like bubble mix! Like bubble mix and liquid fire combined into one unholy death drink!" Matthew shouted and took another sip.

The taste was just as bad as before and Matthew had to grab a glass of water to be able to stomach it.

"Whoa? Kumma there's no way I'm tipsy after just two ships-I mean sips!" Matthew slurred as he plopped back down on the floor.

After his third sip Matthew had come to a realisation.

He was unbelievably, without a doubt, a light weight when it came to drinks.

"Kooma you're face is so fluffy!" Matthew giggled as he squished Kumajirou's cheeks together, the poor bear could do nothing but squirm around to get out of the Canadian's grasp.

Matthew gasped as he pulled Kumajirou in for a hug, "You're like a teddy bear! You're so soft~ Are you made of snow?" He asked happily cuddling the annoyed bear.

Suddenly Matthew's whole demeanour changed and he suddenly started crying, "No! That'll mean you'll melt away! You can't melt away Kumajirou! You can't!" He cried slurring together his words. Despite the jumble of syllables, Kumajirou unmistakably heard his real name being called out.

They never used each other's real names. Ever. Unless they were generally serious or scared about something, which rarely ever happened.

Hearing his name.. Really unnerved him.

Kumajirou licked Matthew's face making him stop crying, "Hey! That tickles!" Matthew laughed and tried pushing the bear away, only to end up falling backwards on the floor with Kumajirou tackling him.

"Awe Kuma thank you, I'm so glad to have a best friend like you," Matthew laughed and hugged Kumajirou gratefully.

"It must be pretty sad to be alone.." Matthew suddenly whispered, his thoughts drifted to his conversation with America, and to a certain thing he said that was bothering him.

Russia. Was he really going to be all alone on Christmas Eve? The thought bothered Matthew a lot more than it normally would have if he was thinking clearly.

He had never had very long conversations with the country, in fact they'd only probably said two sentences to each other.. But still.. Being along on Christmas Eve..

As if a lightbulb went off in Matthew's head, he suddenly leaped up from the floor, Kumajirou still in his arms.

"That's it!" He shouted, taking another quick small sip of the vodka.

"The airport is really close to here! I can pack a small suitcase and walk there! We could spend the next couple of days having a vacation and no one will be alone!"

Matthew looked down at Kumajirou, a giant drunken smile plastered to his face.

"Let's go to Russia!"

**Yas! I got it done! Sorry it took so long this one ended up being muuuch longer than usual haha**

**Also thank you guys so much for your comments!! Seriously I can't say how happy it makes me whenever I read them! It made me super motivated to finish this chapter as quick as I could òwó**

**Hehe~ So Canada is off to Russia**

**I wonder how that'll go~ *Evil hamster laughs***

**Anyways that's all for now!~**

**Ciao! ~('･ω･')~**

**(And thank's for reading!)**

**Words: 2505 (not including this bit uwu)**

**02/22/2019**


End file.
